Harry Potter, Mr Mom
by monicajo122589
Summary: The Great Harry Potter faces his biggest challange ever. watching his two little boys for the day. same as previous story, just edited and reposted T for language BAD HARRY, Language infront of the Children!


**I love the fact that Harry is a dad. As a result I had to share this story. It is based on lots of mishaps in my sisters' and my babysitting careers. And of course I do not own Harry Potter or his beautiful and amazing family.**

"Now Harry, are you sure you can take care of the boys by yourself?" the red-head asked anxiously.

"Ginny, they are my kids too. I think I can handle them just fine," he soothed as he took his one-month old from his frantic wife. "Go, enjoy the spa for the day with Angie. You deserve it. If I have any problems I will call your mum or Hermione, I promise."

"I know it's just, I haven't been away from Al for an entire day. And plus, you haven't been with the boys alone before. James has been a handful since Albus was born. I have been trying to spend some extra time with him, but it has been hard."

"Dear, I promise I will spend some extra time with James. Now go! We will be fine." he said and gave his wife a gentle push into the fireplace as she whizzed away. He carried his infant son up with him to his eldest son's room. As he opened the door a toy dragon went flying past his head. "James, what are you doing?"

"Daddy, Norbert flies!" he cries happily. Harry quickly set down Al and sat down next to James. After five minutes of playing dragons with his son, an ear-splitting wail comes from the floor next to him.

He picked up his son and carried him to the nursery. He set Al down and realized he and his son were covered in green baby poop. "Shit." he cursed quickly.

"SHIT SHIT, SHIT!" James yelled behind him. Harry quickly finished changing Albus and cleaned his clothes the best he could. He and the boys went downstairs and Harry tried to make dinner. He and James sat down and ate their burnt grilled cheese sandwiches. As Harry tried to eat, he also attempted to feed Al as well. As they were eating in a peaceful silence, disaster struck. Before Harry could stop him, James had thrown his sandwich at the wall, leaving a greasy trail as it slid to the floor. He finally finished feeding Albus and marched his boys upstairs for their naps.

After what seemed like a lifetime and a half, he finally got both of his boys to sleep. Harry sat down on the sofa and quickly fell asleep himself.

He awoke to find his glasses gone and what appeared to be a peach blob running around the house. He quickly searched and found his glasses and the blob turned into his son James, buck naked, screaming and running. "James Sirius Potter get upstairs and put your clothes back on right now!" he hollered.

"No daddy, I am playing. YIPEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" he yelled as he ran around the room.

He picked up his naked son and carried him to his room. He grabbed his clothes and quickly dressed him. Sending the little boy down stairs, he went into the nursery and picked up the now awake Albus. As he took him down to give him another bottle, he heard an earth shattering scream.

Running to the living room he found blood pouring out of his oldest son's forehead. He quickly set Albus down and picked up his oldest. He ran with him looking for a potion to make the bleeding stop. He didn't find any and grabbed his wand. He trying to make the bleeding stop he pointed his want at his son's forehead. However the little squirt kept dodging his wand and crying harder. He abandoned this plan and quickly ran to the floo. He quickly grabbed a handful of powder and quickly appeared in Hermione's and Ron's living room. Hermione waddled towards them and quickly scooped up James.

"Harry what happened?" Hermione inquired quickly.

"He was running around and spilt his head open on the corner of the end table. I didn't have any dittany and he won't let me point my wand at him."

"Where is Albus?"

"FUCK, I left him by himself at home." He yelled, turning towards the floo.

"Accio Dittany. Harry Wait! Ron can run over and watch baby Albus for a while." she ordered as she set the three year old on the couch. "Don't worry Jamie. This won't hurt a bit." She cooed as she rubbed a bit of Dittany on his forehead. "There, now you will have a nice little scar on you head just like your Daddy." She sat there and rocked the little boy as he fell asleep.

"Thanks Hermione, I don't know what I would do without you. I didn't know all the stuff Ginny has to put up with everyday." He picked up the sleeping boy and whizzed back to his home. He carried his son up to his room and laid him down for the evening. "Hey Ron, thanks for everything. Go home. I'll see you at work tomorrow if your sister doesn't kill me."

"She might try but just remember you're The-Boy-Who-Lived-Twice. We know that you can't' die, but seeing as this is my sister we are talking about, good luck just in case."

He heard the door close and calmly picked up Albus and sat in the chair, quickly falling asleep.

"Harry, dear, wake up. Did you have fun with the boys today?"

"Yes Gin, I doubt I will forget this for as long as I live."

He watched his wife walk out of the room and climb the stairs to check on their other son.

"HARRY!" she screamed. "WHY IS JAMES COVERED IN BLOOD? WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BABY?"

"Oh, Shit."


End file.
